Wined and Dined
by the fictional therapist
Summary: Telling someone you love them is easy. It's convincing them of it that's the hard part. M rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- not mine

Author note- finally got around to writing a multi chapter piece. Will update when I can.

"Jane, you do know that pretending to be kidnapped by Lorelei so you could get her out of prison to sleep with her was going a bit far, don't you. Or have you been deprived for so long that fulfilling your fix was worth it?"

Teresa Lisbon was fuming. Of all the crap Jane had done over the years this was an order of magnitude worse. In the past his schemes had very rarely led to actual physical harm to anyone, even when he convinced her, and many other innocent people, that they were dying in the microbiology lab.

This time she, and the rest of the team, had been genuinely concerned about his safety. In her book that was unforgivable. Faking a kidnapping for personal gain was one thing. But letting your friends believe it too? That was past the line. Far, far past. Her righteous anger tore her from her desk, where she had been doing paperwork despite the late hour, dragged her fuming up the stairs and deposited her in the attic, almost shaking with anger.

All this had given rise to a bizarre expression on her face, like an awakening dragon just waiting to strike. Jane, on the other hand, was completely relaxed against the wall next to his makeshift bed. He was almost smiling.

"What's so damn funny?!" Lisbon roared.

"Your utter belief that i had sex with Lorelei. I didn't. That is absurd." He laughed a little at the thought.

"Why is that so absurd?"

"Well-"

"No. Its not absurd. She, damaged as she may be, is a young, attractive, sexually open woman who was willing to do it with you. Why is it absurd that you might have indulged this whim of hers?" Lisbon was exasperated to the point of near fury. It had been apparent from the moment she found him in the crash that something had happened with Lorelei. His refusal to admit it was grating on her very last nerve.  
"Well, Jane?"

"Lisbon. I did not have sex with Lorelei. Not because she was unwilling, but because I was. She may be young and beautiful, but I, I didn't want her." His voice was calm and sincere, and Lisbon growled at how he so easily lied. She took two steps closer, her shins nearly brushing the edge of his mattress.

"You seemed to want her enough the last time you were with her." Lisbon spat. "And anyway, I thought you, the great Patrick Jane, could coerce your body into doing anything, regardless of want."

The soft lines of his face hardened at her anger, his controlled mask slipping. "I can make my body do anything I want it too. But only if I my mind is focused on it. This time I wasn't. Something, or rather someone, made it impossible for me to try and seduce Lorelei, the thought of her so strong in my mind that I could concentrate on nothing else."

She leaned in close to his face, snarling with fury. "The thought of Angela stopped you, seriously? It didn't seem to make you reconsider your actions last time."

Her fists were clenched at her sides, and her mind was fighting an inner battle of whether to punch him for his obvious lies. Did her honestly think she was that gullible? They had worked together for a ling time, and he had lied to her often. But never this badly.

Jane leaned his face in until his forehead was almost resting upon hers. "Who said I was talking about Angela. Much as I loved her, she was so delicate and forgiving, she could never stop me from doing anything. Not like you, my angry little princess. You can and you did." He leaned forward and touched his lips to hers, ever so softly, just a whisper of a caress.

Lisbon stiffened at the contact, her whole body going rigid as if she had been electrocuted. Face contorting with anger, she reeled back in shock and brought her fist to his face, opening it and bringing it across his cheek with audible force. "You bastard!"

As much as the slap surprised him, Jane had expected Lisbon to react badly to what he was going to do. It was hardly the best way to tell someone you loved them. In his opinion Lisbon deserved the best of everything.

But they apparently disagreed on what was best for her, because as he turned his attention back to her, ignoring the burning pain in his cheek from the slap, she was turning to walk away, her eyes brimming with tears and brow tightened with restrained anger. "Lisbon. Teresa. Please, listen to me. Let me explain."

Green eyes met blue, sadness and anger swirling in the emerald depths. "I don't know why you need to explain anything. You just kissed me to try and get me to forgive you for all the shit I went through when I thought that you'd been kidnapped, right after saying the thought of me stopped you from having sex with Lorelei. How're you going to explain that? By telling me you love me?"

"Actually Teresa, that's exactly what I was going to say. I think I do love you. During those six horrific months in Vegas the one thing I missed, the one thing that I truly regretted leaving behind, was you. I love you Teresa, my angry little princess."

Sincerity overtook his face, his eyes open and giving for the first time since she had known him. He meant it.

"Oh God, you mean it." She walked back to him, eyes locked with his. Halting steps, each one carefully considered an measured, brought her closer to him. When her courage gave out, stopping her mid stride before him, he rose to meet her, his assured steps putting him right up to her.

"Of course I mean it. I have never meant anything more."

Then their lips were meeting again, gentle brushes at first that got more passionate, more difficult to resist with every touch. Teresa didn't pull back this time, her whole body relaxed into his, into this. Slowly the passion escalated as each grew more certain of the other's desire, until they were exploring each others mouths with searching tongues, each breathy moan from one a gift of infinite value to the other.

It seemed as though the kiss would go on forever, until Jane pulled back reluctantly, a sigh drawn from him at the loss of contact.

Lisbon tried to recapture him, her growl at his movement echoing around the attic, but he restrained her with a hand on each shoulder. She looked up at his eyes, questioning sadness evident in her gaze.

"Now, now Teresa. Don't look at me like that. There will be plenty of time for...that" he gestured at each of them, then at his makeshift bed. "Later. But first I want to wine and dine you. To show you how special I think you are. Our first time, after all these years, deserves to be more special than a quick fuck in the attic. I intend it to be amazing. And not on that horrible bed. It can give a person some pretty amazing backache."

"Oh, ok."

"Well, off you go then. Having you standing there so thoroughly kissed, so...dishevelled, is quite hard on my control." He smirked as he ushered her out, making sure to push his arousal against her to show her he was in no way unaffected by their steamy kiss. She growled and tried to turn back, but his steely hold on her shoulders didn't disengage until she was safely in the lift.

"Until tomorrow, my love." She couldn't deny that her heart skipped a beat at that.

And that was how Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon wound up sat in her car, horny and frustrated yet at the same time awaiting the next days activities with an excitement she hadn't felt in years.


	2. Chapter 2:The lead up to a first date

Chapter 2

The first date

After a night of restlessness, most of it occupied by thoughts of her irreverent consultant, there was nothing Lisbon would rather have done than just stayed in bed. The alarm's incessant beeping could be ignored and she could go back to sleep. Except she couldn't.

Regardless of how tired she was, of how much frustration and arousal she still carried from the previous night, she had to go to work. Calling in sick was a coward's way out. Anyway, if she didn't show up then Jane might think that she'd rethought the whole thing and was avoiding him.

It was this thought that finally spurred her out of bed, jumping into the shower before she could think better of it.

An hour and a bit later (longer than it usually took, but she was trying to impress Jane after all.) she was pulling her car into the lot at the CBI, butterflies milling pleasantly in her stomach. She reminded herself to stop being so damn childish, she had known Patrick for years, for fuck's sake. It was hardly the first time she had dated, she was no lovestruck teenager. Well, lovestruck maybe but not a teenager. She smiled at that, and the change to her usual demeanour made Tony the door guard do a double-take at the sight of her. "Something's got you in a good mood today, Agent Lisbon." He commented.

"What? Oh yeah, I had some…er happy news last night." Lisbon's cheeks coloured at the thought of the previous night.

"Oh, happy news eh?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Well, good on you. If anyone deserves a little 'happy news' it's you." A genuine smile graced his features.

"Thanks Tony. That, that means a lot."

A vibrant smile was still on her face as she got in the lift, enjoying the last moments of freedom to display her happiness before she had to hide it from her team members. She would prefer to tell them, they had probably all seen her and Jane's respective infatuation before either of them had noticed it, but they would want to know all the details. Their burgeoning relationship was best kept between them for a while. Anyway, if either of the boys decided to have a 'talk' with Jane it could scare him off. That could not happen. Hiding her happiness it would be then.

Some gentle coaching in the lift on the way up to the CBI took the goofy smile off her face, replacing it with a more standard Lisbon scowl. It must have worked better than she expected, because Cho, her ever watchful second-in command, didn't seem to notice anything different about her.

He greeted her with his standard "Morning boss." Then he continued past her to wherever he was going. One down, two to go. While Cho was the most observant of her team, it was Grace who it would be hardest to evade. The older agent had been spending a lot of time with the younger woman recently, and she would immediately notice the sudden happy aura around Lisbon. Grace would have to be avoided until she came up with a better plan.

With that in mind Lisbon staked out the bullpen for a few moments, ascertaining who was there. To her great relief Grace was nowhere to be seen. Still, being rather vigilant, she slunk into her office. Patrick Jane was already in there. His long, lean form was spread over her couch; his wide eyes watching her crouching form come in through the door. A bemused expression came onto his face.

"Sneaking around, are we?" Even as she turned to shut the door she could hear the smirk in his voice. It somehow both irritated and aroused her.

"I'm trying to avoid Grace. She would want to know why I've got a goddamn goofy smile on my face, and I can hardly say, 'Well Grace, Jane and I had a touchy feely experience last night, and the prospect of sex has got me a little riled up.' It would scare the crap out of her!" She laughed merrily, in a bizarrely happy mood, as if a weight had been lifted. Which of course it had. The weight of her unacknowledged attraction to Jane.

Attraction that was making itself painfully apparent right now. Lounging across her couch stretched his suit open, leaving a thin strip of skin between his trousers and shirt, a tantalising glimpse of tanned stomach that had Lisbon reaching for it almost subconsciously. Under the surface she could feel muscles that rippled under her touch. Jane was fitter than she had thought, and she was not ashamed that it made her wet to think about his physique.

Jane let Lisbon stare at him and stroke his stomach unobstructed, an awed look on her face. She was enjoying this, enjoying him. He liked that. It wasn't like he didn't love her attention, her gentle caresses up and down his chest and her tickling fingers in his chest stubble. After all his time alone, after all the time he had wanted her, it was nice to have her just touching him. He sighed into her touch.

Questing hands ventured higher up his chest, undoing buttons as she went. Lisbon was totally engrossed in her exploration, pausing only when she reached his lips, his entire shirt open across his chest. His lips distracted her, pulling her down onto him. There was no hesitation, no gentle lead up as she ferociously captured his mouth. Her tongue slinked into his mouth, coating her taste buds in the sweet yet zesty tang that she was learning was uniquely Jane.

After a startled second Jane responded ardently, his tongue fighting Lisbon for dominance as he tried to get a taste of her caffeinated breakfast, and the undertone of pure Teresa. He grasped her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, her small form settling over his bare chest. He groaned at the feel of her breasts pushing against him. She echoed his groan at the feel of his…Little Jane pressed against her pelvis.

While one of her hands grasped the side of his face the other slinked down between their bodies, over the smooth planes of his stomach and his silky pants fabric until she could feel his hard bulge under her fingers. It pulsed under her fingers, responding to her touch. Jane groaned slightly, but then he did something Lisbon didn't expect. He pulled away from her.

His lips were suddenly away from hers, his hand batting her fingers away from his quivering bulge. Then he rolled out from under her, leaving her panting on the couch. Lisbon's eyes snapped open at the loss of contact. "Jaaane." She whined.

He smiled at her, a smile that melted her heart and made her anger at him seep away.

"I'm sorry Lisbon it's just that, with you doing that, it was difficult to stay in control of myself. Like I said I want this first time to be special. A quickie in your office, unique as it may be, is not special. You are being wined and dined, whether you like it or not."

"But I don't need to be wined and dined Jane. I need you to take me." Her voice was like a petulant child's.

Jane crowded into her. "Oh, believe me; I want to take you Lisbon. All in good time though. All in good time." He turned to exit the door, only remembering that he hadn't given her any of the details of his date plans.

"By the way, we have dinner reservations at eight. Wear something nice. The little black dress should do it." He smirked as he walked out.

Somehow Jane had managed to leave even hornier than she had started. That was the magic of one Patrick Jane.


	3. First date

Even though Jane had said he would pick her up at 8, Lisbon was completely ready by 7:15. She sat and fidgeted with the black, silky dress she had chosen for the following 45 minutes, too nervous and excited about their date to concentrate on anything else.

She was immensely grateful when doorbell rang, at exactly 8pm. When she opened it she found herself looking at a strangely neat looking Patrick Jane, his blonde curls brushed into some semblance of order, a new black suit fitting tightly around a chest that was more sculpted than she expected.

Jane was smiling broadly, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Hey." He said

"Hi." She replied, her voice almost dreamily serene. It seemed that he had that effect on her.

"Can I come in?" He seemed nervous. After 8 years anyone would be.

"Of course."

Patrick took only a couple of steps into the small condo before producing a bouquet of white roses, a thin red ribbon tied around them. They were beautiful, and the most romantic gift she had ever been given.

"Read the card." He gently prompted.

"For my angry little princess, who I love despite the thorns." The little red card said. Lisbon was touched.

"Oh, Jane." She reached up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, ignoring the desperate urge to plunder his mouth with her tongue. Lisbon was rather engrossed in the kiss despite the chaste nature, completely lost in him before he gently pushed her off.

"Come on, we have a dinner reservation to get to."

"But-"

"We are going on this date. I am hungry and I don't want that dress to go to waste."

"I wasn't suggesting it goes to waste."

"You tempting little minx! But no. We are going to dinner."

He grabbed her hand, pleased by the way her small fingers wrapped around his. He tugged her towards the door then retreated to watch her close the door. The clingy fabric of her dress stuck enticingly to her ass, and it was only extraordinary self-control that stopped him from pressing her up against the door and showing her how hard he was, how much she had aroused him. She had aroused him a lot. An unwieldy bulge had appeared in the front of his dress pants, as large as he had ever known it. His lust for Teresa was rivalled only by his love for her.

When she had finished locking the door he walked towards his Citroen, while she walked towards the Mustang.

"What are you doing? I'm driving!" They said at the same time.

Jane sighed exasperatedly, turning around to face Teresa. "I want to spoil you. That includes driving you. Although I will consent to the Mustang. I'll be back later to pick up the Citroen."

He took Lisbon's keys off her before she had the chance to protest, sweeping into the driver seat. He quickly adjusted his cock to under his waistband, knowing his unbelievable size and hardness would, best case scenario, prevent them going for dinner. Worst case scenario she could get scared by his cock and how it would fit into her petite frame and reject him.

His cock lurched at the thought of fitting it into her, forcing himself into her tight channel. Biofeedback just about controlled his erection, his intense concentration managing to get it back soft.

Luckily Lisbon seemed to have not noticed his embarrassing predicament, toying with the hem of her dress, her eyes locked on her lap.

He sighed in relief and turned his attention to the car, starting it and pulling out onto the road.

The drive passed in comfortable, companionable yet tense silence. Jane was still trying to control his unrelenting erection, while Teresa avoided talking to him for fear of saying something uncharacteristically sentimental. She desperately wanted to tell him, to show him, how much his gesture with the flowers had meant to her, bust didn't trust herself with the words. So the silence went on.

Exactly twenty two minutes later they pulled up outside a small italian restaurant, one with a rustic, alfresco feel to it. It was entirely different from the modern, sleek french restaurant that she had expected, but, now that she thought about it, it was perfect.

The maître de seemed to be on quite friendly terms with Jane, if the jokey banter they exchanged was any indication. The man smiled broadly at her, mouthing 'you did good' to Patrick when he thought she couldn't see, before showing them to a small, corner table well away from the other patrons in the restaurant.

Jane, on his best behaviour, pulled out her chair for her as the smiling man placed a menu in her hands. Jane sat down as well and their companion left, retreating with a call of 'when you're ready call me back so I can take your order.'

For a few moments they made idle small talk about how nice the restaurant was, how beautiful the pictures that adorned the walls were, how lovely an embellishment the soft candlelight was.

It seemed that although they had known each other for years, and mutually admired each other for nearly a long, it really was like a first date, complete with the awkwardness.

Despite this though they were both almost glowing with happiness at being together. A waiter appeared with some wine that had been preordered for them, wine that Jane assured her was some of the best California had to offer. She took a reluctant sip at the goading of both Jane and the over enthusiastic young wine waiter, not being much of a wine person, before getting lost in the luxurious depth of her glass. There were subtle fruity notes, and more obvious smoky ones. It was amazing.

Jane watched curiously as Lisbon, who he knew to be more of a whisky or tequila kind of girl, enjoyed the vintage he had chosen for her. His own wine was savoured in the same meticulous way, extending every sip, but he enjoyed it often, and was not as surprised as Teresa at its amazing taste.

"That was, hands down, the best wine I have ever had. After that you can chose my dinner too. And it better be something extraordinary after that wine."

Jane called over the waiter in short order, ordering a rich spaghetti carbonara for him and a lasagne for her. He looked back to her as he made his choice for her, and she smiled. The relief was intense.

The waiter left, assuring them that their food would be out shortly.

"How long have you been coming here, Jane?"

"About 3 years, on and off. Grace told me about it, back when she and Rigsby were dating. She said they came here every time they went out, because it served the best, most authentic italian food in Sacramento, and all in the best atmosphere you could hope for. I came, and found that she was right, the food is amazing and I love the relaxed feel of the place. I started coming every week, on Saturday usually, and I got to know everyone here really well, especially James who runs front of house. When I found that I would finally get the chance to go on a date with you I had to bring you, just once."

"This place is perfect Jane." She reached over and placed her hands on top of his. "Thank you for bringing me here." She sag slightly forward, relying on Patrick to meet her in the middle. He did and she captured his lips gently, a kiss of love and comfort rather than the unrestrained passion of the last few days.

They got a little lost in each other, even the soft caresses of their kiss enough to completely distract them from anything but each other. So they were both more than a little bit startled by the loud clap beside them. James stood there, steaming food on a tray that he had placed on an empty table behind him, an adoring look on his face.

The two lovebirds sprang apart, cheeks flushed red from the kissing as well as their audience. James looked happily at them both before turning an retrieving the most appetising plates of food Lisbon had seen in a long time.

As the plates were placed down the young man continued smiling, a smile that was matched by each of the couple. When he left they both turned back to each other.

"This looks good." Lisbon stated, cutting into her lasagne eagerly.

"Only the best for you."

From any other man it would have been overly sentimental, overly attached for a first date. From him it sounded amazing, loving and sweet. This was hardly a normal first date either. It doesn't really count as a first date if you've been secretly pining for each other for years.

Teresa gathered a piece of lasagne onto her fork, making sure to get a piece of every ingredient onto the plate. She popped it into her mouth and chewed curiously.

"Oh, this is amazing! Really, really amazing!"

"I knew you'd like it." Jane sated matter-of-factly.

Watching her eat, wrapping her lips around the fork's tines with every bite, was pushing Jane's control to the limit. His cock was semi-hard within the tight confines of his dress pants, pulsing into further rigidity with every heartbeat. It didn't help that her lasagne had a source that continually dripped down her chin, her tiny tongue coming out to clean it up every so often pushing his cock even further.

Lisbon, completely unaware of what she was doing to Jane, his face and body language giving no clue to his inner battle, carried on enjoying her food in the same manner. She got a bite of succulent tomato that mixed perfectly with the seasoned beef and moaned slightly at the burst of flavour.

It almost did Jane in. The aural stimulation was all his over eager dick needed to lurch to full rigidity, tenting obviously in his tailored pants. He hadn't liked the tailor nearly as much as he liked his sexy little superior. He was screwed if he stood up now. Even compressed behind his fly his size was clear. He was going to scare her, to prevent her from wanting him.

She was unaware of his predicament, his face unchanged and his conversation still relaxed. The problem was, she wanted him to be more affected by her, to be turned on by her. So she began acting even more flirtatiously.

While still appearing outwardly demure and ladylike Lisbon began to eat her food in the most sensual, sexual way she could, moaning at every bite and wrapping her lips seductively around a small carrot in the side salad.

That did it for Jane, his fist slamming onto the table with a groan as he locked eyes with his little tormenter. Lisbon winked back evilly.

"Are you trying to kill me, woman."

"No, Jane, I'm certain killing you is incompatible with my desires tonight."

"Oh God." Patrick whined.

"No, my name is Teresa, thank you very much. Its good to see that I've had an effect on you. I was beginning to think that this god forsaken tight dress was going to be for nothing."

"Trust me, it was not for nothing." Jane appraised Lisbon openly for the first time that night, his eyes roving appreciatively over her. He lingered on the dress's highlighted cleavage. Lisbon blushed. "That dress, and your little whimpers an moans, have been torturing me all night. You honestly think you haven't affected me?"

She nodded shyly, suddenly very foolish at her assumption.

Jane sighed. His burning need for her wanted her hand on his dick, whereas his higher functions still warned of her running from his length and girth. His basal instincts won out.

Jane sighed again. "Give me your hand Teresa. Relaxed."

He shifted forward in his chair at the same time as he pulled her hand into his lap, the slim table allowing her to just about reach. The second her hot, small hand touched his bulge he had to grit his teeth to suppress a groan. Fingers danced lightly along his entire length, ascertaining his dimensions.

"Is that a nightstick in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?" Lisbon giggled nervously. "Seriously. Wow." Jane would have made some kind of witty comeback, but she seemed more nervous than awed.

"Don't worry little Lisbon, it'll fit."

"There is no way that is going to fit in me. Ever."

"I'll make it fit, even if I have to pummel it in. It will fit."

Lisbon gulped at the image of Jane pounding into her, pushing his extra length appendage deeper and deeper. It aroused her more than a bit, undeniable wetness seeping into her panties.

"Check please!" They both called at the same moment.

After paying the bill remarkably easily, Jane acquiescing to going dutch, and a serene if notably tense drive back to Lisbon's punctuated only by heavy, arousal induced breathing from each of them they stood at Lisbon's door.

Jane had Lisbon pressed against the door, his lips attached to hers in a possessive, violent clinch. He was ravaging her mouth with his tongue while she duelled him for control. Control that for once in her life she was willing to lose. The tension of the car journey had given way to raw passion, and Lisbon was under no illusion as to where this would end up, her bed made up with egyptian cotton sheets for just such an eventuality.

Just as she was unlocking the door behind her back, one handed, Jane did the last thing she expected: he pulled back.

"Goodnight Lisbon." He said, his voice breathy from kissing.

"No. You are not doing this to me. After the touching in the restaurant and that kiss I am too worked up to let you leave me like this." She whined. "I'm practically dripping wet for you." She added, hoping that the extra detail would bring him back.

He took two steps back. "That's what masturbation's for, Agent Lisbon."

"Oh come on Jane. I want you. If I wanted to get myself off then I wouldn't date." She was practically begging now. "Why are you doing this?"

"A gentleman never puts out on a first date."


End file.
